


as long as its you

by whataprettygarden



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kisses, M/M, Making Out, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentines, Why Did I Write This?, lightly - Freeform, rushed af, side ship sunsun at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataprettygarden/pseuds/whataprettygarden
Summary: its valentines day at the enhypen dorms. horror movies and kisses ensue.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon, Park Sunghoon/Kim Sunoo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	as long as its you

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS !!! its been a really long while im sorry :( ive been pretty focused on school and my wattpad fic lately, which is why i havent been posting here. it would be much appreciated if you check my jaywon fic on wattpad !! my user is @/wonyunseong :D
> 
> anyways enough about me, im sorry this is super short but i just wanted to post something for valentines AAAA enjoy loves!!

When Jungwon awoke to the sunshine gently kissing his skin, he smiled widely at the realization they had no schedules for the day. No running around in the van, no endless hours in the practice room, no making sure all the members were up and going, just eating, sleeping and relaxing. 

  
  


It was fairly early, just before 8am, and everyone was sleeping except him and one more person. He took a quick look around the bedroom, and was incredibly surprised to find that the person missing was Jay. 

  
  


Jay wasn’t exactly the early-bird type. He should know. Jay is his boyfriend anyway. 

  
  


But what surprised him a little more was the fact that a pleasant, savoury scent invaded his sense of smell, until he was forced to get up from the bed and allow the smell to lead him to the kitchen. Jay had been cooking, that early in the morning? Plausible, not that believable. 

  
  


When Jungwon finally stepped into the kitchen, his eyes widened at the feast that had been laid out before his eyes. Sweet pancakes, waffles, and breakfast muffins, salty bacon, fried eggs cooked to individual members’ preference, and other delicious foodstuffs. Jay usually just shoved everyone a sandwich in the early mornings, so seeing such a widespread was really shocking. In a good way, obviously. 

  
  


Jungwon couldn’t help but laugh when he saw Jay wearing a pink apron with bunnies on it. 

  
  


But his heart couldn’t help but melt when Jay turned around, wearing a fluffy white sweater with a big red heart on it, with a huge smile plastered across his face. 

  
  


Yeah, he’s in love. 

  
  


“Happy Valentine’s Day, my love,” Jay wished him cheerfully, enveloping his small younger boyfriend into a warm hug. 

  
  


“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Jungwon said in return, allowing Jay to press a little peck on his cheek. It makes him giggle, and Jay’s heart just can’t help but grow in love for him. 

  
  


“What is all this, anyway?” Jungwon asks, pointing at the breakfast Jay had prepared. “You must have woken up early.”

  
  


“5:45am early enough for you?” Jay chuckled, Jungwon gasping at the time. “Couldn’t help it. Valentine’s Day has me all sappy, and I wanted to do something nice for all the members. Especially you, my precious little bunny.”

  
  


Jungwon blushed, hitting Jay’s chest while looking away. “You’re such a dumbass. Don’t make me so shy.”

  
  


“Hmm...let’s see how shy I can make you before they wake up.”

  
  


“Woah, what’s this ??????” screeched a very loud and perplexed Ni-Ki, who unknowingly interrupted Jay and Jungwon’s romantic moment. He turned to see Jungwon in Jay’s arms, so disgustingly close that he could smell the love off of them. “Didn’t know you two lovebirds were awake.”

  
  


“My wonderful JayJay woke up soooo early to make this for us all, isn’t this amazing?” Jungwon cooed in a baby-ish voice, purposely doing it to annoy Ni-Ki.

  
  


“Yuck, nevermind. Lost my appetite.”

  
  


“We can always give your omelette to Sunoo, you know.”

  
  


“I was just KIDDING! Geez…”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“This is incredible Jay, thanks again,” Heeseung thanked gratefully, happily watching his members stuff their faces with food as he himself ate whatever Jay had cooked too. 

  
  


“Surprised you didn’t burn anything, like you burned the bunggeopang,” Sunghoon joked. 

  
  


“Make fun of me again and I’m never cooking for you all again. Anyways bunggeopang just isn’t my specialty,” Jay shot back, Jungwon rubbing his back comfortingly. 

  
  


“Dont be a drama queen, we’re just kidding,” Sunoo rolled his eyes. “You’re the only one that can cook this well for us anyway. Jake can only make ramen.”

  
  


“Hey, I make good ramen!” Jake protested, his mouth full of waffles. 

  
  


“You’re spitting all over the place, hyung!” Ni-Ki whined. 

  
  


“Oops, sorry~”

  
  


“Anyways…” Heeseung cut them off before any argument ensued. “It’s Valentine’s day, what do you all plan to do? I won’t be home, and I’ll be out meeting with Jaehyuk-ie, so I need to know what you all are going to get up to.”

  
  


Sunoo sighed. “Lock myself in the bedroom, watch K-dramas and eat chocolate all day. No one wants to be my boyfriend so I might as well simp for my K-Drama men in place of that.”

  
  


Sunghoon snickered. “I’d stick around with you just to see you crying over men you can’t really date.” 

  
  


Sunoo threw a pancake at his face. 

  
  


“Gonna go see Layla, haven’t seen her in a while so I might take her out to the park ,” Jake said, smiling at the thought of being able to spend time with his dog. 

  
  


Ni-Ki shrugged. “Might just chill out and make bunggeopang as a snack for when everyone comes back. Play video games. I don’t know.”

  
  


Everyone then turned Jay and Jungwon, expecting answers from them (knowing they were definitely going to do something special together, seeing as it was their first Valentines together as a couple).

  
  


Jay hadn’t thought about that yet. He looked at Jungwon, as if inquiring and awaiting an answer. 

  
  


Jungwon smiled. “I just want to spend the whole day watching movies, eating snacks, and cuddling with Jay hyung. Anything, as long as I’m with him~”

  
  


Ni-Ki fake barfed. “Yuck, I don’t want to be in the house when you all are being lovey-dovey. Jake hyung, can I follow you?” 

  
  


Jake nodded. "of course."

  
  


"okay, can we just get this breakfast overwith? I've got a long day of KDRAMAS ahead of me!"

  
  


"and a long day of crying in blankets."

  
  


"Shut up, Sunghoon!"

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Jay looked around cautiously. He carefully set down the packets of potato chips, biscuits, juice boxes and sereval another snacks for him and Jungwon to snack on.

  
  


"Is everyone gone?" Jay asked, before placing himself next to his boyfriend.

  
  
  


"Yeah, Ni-Ki went with Jake to go see Layla. Heeseung went out to a restaurant to meet up with his friend from TREASURE sunbaenim. Sunoo and Sunghoon are watching K Dramas together in the bedroom," Jungwon answered. He scooted closer to Jay. "but the door is locked, so I dont think they'll disturb us for a while."

  
  


"Good," Jay smirked, wrapping his arm around Jungwon's broad shoulders and pulling him closer to his body. "was beginning to think we'd never get the chance to be alone."

  
  


"Woah, save it for later," Jungwon giggled, picking up the remote from the table and handing it to Jay. "put on a movie first."

  
  


"Yes, Your Majesty," Jay joked, bowing to Jungwon. "which romance should I put on?"

jungwon frowned. "a romance on Valentines Day? Nah, too cheesy. Let's watch something else."

"Then what would his Highness like to watch?"

"Hmm..put on Peninsular. I haven't watched it yet, I kinda wanna see it."

"The zombie movie??" Jay gulped. He wasn't good with horror movies, or anything that had to do with monsters in general. 

"Aww, my little baby's scared!" Jungwon laughed, pinching Jays cheeks. "don't worry little baby, you can cuddle up with me if you get scared…"

Jay whined. "Fuck you, seriously."

"I mean, if you really w-"

"Good Lord, Wonie! I didn't mean it like that, don't make me embarrassed!"

Jungwon really enjoyed teasing Jay.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Jungwon enjoyed teasing Jay even more when he was being a total coward and not daring to look at the TV screen.

  
  


It was a little understandable why he was panicking, due to the scary zombies and loud gunshots and screaming humans. But it was just a movie, Jungwon thought Jay was just being cute and silly.

  
  


A zombie roared on the screen, making Jay yell in fright as all the potato chips flew across the living room.

"C-can we pleeeease watch something else?" Jay pleaded, shielding his eyes from the TV.

Jungwon laughed. He did feel a little bad, so he grabbed the TV remote and clicked out of the movie. 

"Sorry hyung," Jungwon apologized, rubbing Jay's arm just to comfort him and as a sign of apology. "let's do something you want to do."

  
  


Jay looked up at Jungwon with hopeful eyes.

"Anything?" 

"Anything, hyung. Just name it."

  
  


Before Jungwon could do anything else, he felt a warm pair of lips against his. 

"Does kissing you until we're tired sound good?"

  
  


Jungwon giggled softly, bringing his hand to Jay's cheek. He pulled Jay's face closer to his, until he returned a sweet kiss to the older boy's lips.

"There's your answer. But you still owe me cuddles after this."

"Mmh, as you wish," Jay muttered, his arm instinctively going around Jungwon's waist before closing the gap between their lips once more.

  
  


Cliche as it sounds, it always felt like they molded perfectly together. Like they were made for each other. They liked to think they were soulmates, and whenever they were this close-this intimate- it really convinced them that that was so.

  
  


Jay's grip on Jungwon's waist tightened, as did Jungwon's grasp on Jay's loose shirt. The younger boy whined, kissing the elder a little harder, attempting to come impossibly close to him.

Jay's other arm eventually went to Jungwon's face, tilting his head slightly before kissing him again. This time a little harder and quicker, as his boyfriend wished.

  
  


Jungwon's arms wrapped itself around Jay's neck, not wanting to pull apart from the older. It felt right, they hardly ever had time to spend time with each other like this. It felt amazing, being able to hold one another and engage in such actions.

"You're so lovely, my bunny," Jay sighed, kissing Jungwon's forehead lightly. He embraced the younger in a warm hug, before putting them both in a cuddling position that Jungwon enjoyed. "my lovely, pretty, amazing, bunny."

  
  


Jungwon smiled a smile that made Jay's heart flutter. He knew he could never get enough of his Yang Jungwon, and Jungwon knew that Jay was someone who was just way more than enough for him.

  
  


A happy Valentine's day indeed.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


"I can't believe she didn't end up with Seojun!" Sunoo whined, throwing his pillow on the floor. "Seojun was perfect for her!"

  
  


"I mean, Suho isn't too bad either," Sunghoon shrugged, earning him a whack on the head from Sunoo.

  
  


"But Seojun was 1000000% perfect!" Sunoo hissed, Sunghoon finding his reaction almost amusing. "he would have done anything for her. he would have treated her so well and not put her through so much pain. why did she dump him?"

  
  


Sunghoon stayed silent for a little while. 

  
  


"Maybe he took his shot too late."

  
  


"it's never too late!"

  
  


"In that case, Kim Sunoo," sunghoon said in a moment of boldness. "would it be too late for me to do this?"

  
  


"Do what-"

  
  


Sunoo's sentence was cut off by Sunghoon, but in a way he wasn't sure if he was surprised about or not.

He tucked the younger boy's hair back, and kissed him deeply. Not before whispering a little "I love you."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed !! plsss leave a kudos or comment if you did hehe :D 
> 
> see you next time, loves!!


End file.
